The cage
by drade666
Summary: Sam's soul is trapped in the Cage but he's not alone, Drade was also pulled in with them and now she protects Sam the best she can but even for her the Cage could be a death trap.


_**THE CAGE**_

So here she was trapped in the cage with Lucifer, Michael and Sam; after jumping Michael so Sam could take Lucifer into the pit Drade ended up falling as well. Drade was successful until Michael snagged one of her wings the wrong way snapping it causing her to fall with the angels right to the bottom of the cage. Now the red headed huntress sat in pitch darkness her knees up to her chest, arms slumped over them with her head hung between them panting heavily as a small trickle of blood runs from her temple to her chin before dripping to the floor. For a brief moment Drade's eyes dart swiftly to the left of her to look at the figure laying slightly curled up, whimpering softly next to her…it was Sam.

Drade climbed awkwardly to her feet the good wing tucking up against her back while the damaged one hung loosely dragging slightly on the ground as she staggers to Sam's side. In her attempt to save Sam's soul Drade had taken both Lucifer and Michael on at the same time receiving grievous injuries in the process before finally snagging Sam then running unfortunately Sam's soul had already been tormented completely.

"Sam? Hey, come on kiddo. We got to move" Drade whispered hoarsely placing a single hand on Sam's shoulder only to yank it away when he winced from the contact.

"Sam it's okay, I'm going to save you" Drade reassured him

"I can't! I can't even move anymore" Sam insisted huddling in on himself even more

"Yes you can! Come on! UGH!" Drade pushed before coughing violently then grabbing her side as she spit out some blood on to the floor.

Soon Drade knelt back to the floor on one knee heaving for breath as blood oozed from her mouth. Drade could usually heal herself but the amount of damage 2 archangels could do was simply too much for her system to keep up with. Drade raised her head in preparation to get back on her feet so she could haul Sam with her, hopefully out of the pit when a figure caught her eye walking towards them. Fearing the worst Drade braced herself for a fight (even though she wasn't sure she could even move at this point) when a familiar voice spoke to her before placing a cold, bony hand on the huntress's cheek.

"Relax my dear, rest for it looks like I'll be saving 2 souls after all," the smooth regal voice whispered

Drade wearily looked up as her red hair matted from dirt and sweat fell into her face while Drade's eyes tried to focus on the face of the man in front of her. Slowly the man's face came into focus revealing…Death had come for them.

Dean ran towards the panic room screaming at Bobby to open the door until he finally complied. Dean stopped as soon as he entered the room; Dean had expected Death to be there but what he hadn't expected was whom he was carrying in his arms. Drade was cradled in Deaths arms one arm slung over her stomach while the other dangled beside her body as both wings hung loosely underneath her, blood seemed to be everywhere dripping on to the floor off the unconscious huntress. Drade's head rested against Deaths shoulder as her breath came in short swift jerks her body shook violently from pain indicating just how bad of a beating she had taken while in the cage.

"We treat her first, then I'll put your brother's soul back inside him," Death told Dean walking right towards him

"That's okay you can keep it!" Soulless Sam stated straining against the restraints that bound him to the crappy cot in the middle of the panic room.

"Shut up Sam! Okay come up stairs we'll put her there" Dean said leading Death upstairs

Dean gestured for Death to take Drade into Bobby's room at the top of the stairs where they would lay her on the bed. Death gently laid Drade's battered body onto the large bed laying her sideways so as not to cause more damage to her wings but the simple movement of being placed on the surface was excruciating causing Drade to cry out in pain. Dean took a step back to analyze the damage on Drade's body seeing several obvious wounds including her broken wing before looking back to Death.

"What happened?" Dean asked almost astounded as to the extent of her injuries

"She tried to save your brother's soul and ended up paying for it severely," Death stated firmly

"What? She saved Sam?" Dean wondered feeling guilt rise in his gut

"She protected his soul from enduring any further torture while in the cage," Death explained

"Wow that's amazing" Dean said thinking of how Drade would have had to take on both Michael and Lucifer to protect Sam.

"Don't thank me. You will owe her more then you will ever owe me, Dean. Now treat her wounds while I go put your brothers soul back" Death instructed as he strode from the room back to the basement.

As soon as Death left Dean and Bobby got to work tending Drade's injuries when only a few moments in they heard Sam screaming at the tops of his lungs. 5 minutes past then everything was silent leaving Dean wondering what had happened to his brother until Death appeared in the room.

"It's done" Death stated simply looking at Dean as he stood beside Drade cleaning a wound on her arm.

"Thank…" Dean began before he was cut off

"Like I said don't thank me, you owe _her _not me" Death explained again before taking one final look at Drade then simply vanishing.

Dean along with Bobby worked feverishly to clean, wrap and tend Drade's numerous wounds including having to reset her damaged wing before splitting it. Drade winced, struggled, cried even screamed from the pain being inflicted on her body but finally they managed to treat all the wounds getting her into a fairly stable state which you would think would be the worst of it over with but no now Dean would have to do the worst thing ever. Drade was bonded to Gabriel the archangel whom had avoided the Winchester's ever since Drade jumped in the pit but now that she was back Dean knew he'd want to know and if he did get told he'd be pissed so Dean knew he had to call on Gabriel.

"Gabriel if you can hear me, um I don't know if you take prayers but at least hear this one. Drade's back she's here at Bobby's so if you want to see her then drop on by" Dean spoke to the empty living room. The hunter waited for a few moments before hearing the sound of wings rustling behind him. Turning he saw Gabriel standing his usual smug smile was gone, replaced by a more worried look his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Dean! Where is she?" Gabriel asked harshly his voice lower toned then usual

"She's upstairs" Dean told him pointing simply to the stairs with almost a hint of fear running through him

After Dean told him Gabriel wasted no time sprinting up the staircase into the bedroom where Drade was laying. Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he got to the door, taken off guard by what he was seeing Drade was laying on her side facing the door both wings sprawled behind her one arching tightly into her back while the other is splinted, her torso is covered in bandages stretching across her chest down to her waist, bandages covered her arms in places as well with blood smears outlining where each wound was. A light sheet was draped up to her waist with a cool cloth settled on her forehead even though sweat still ran down her face, she was shacking slightly as her breath hitched and heaved as she struggled against the pain.

"Drade?" Gabriel questioned his face twisting in to absolute concern as the archangel approached his mate

"She saved Sam" Dean spoke softly staying in the doorway to the room

Gabriel knelt down next to the bed placing a hand to Drade's cheek immediately feeling the heat come from her skin. Gabriel felt his heart aching in his chest as he looked over Drade's battered body seeing the damage he knew both his brothers had inflicted out of pure rage but to come out of the cage alive Drade had more then proven her worth, not many could say they escaped from both Michael and Lucifer.

"You fool" Gabriel whispered his thumb rubbing gently along Drade's cheek

A few hours later Sam finally got to his feet moving upstairs where he found Dean sitting in the study with Bobby drinking while reading books on folklore.

"Sam?" Dean chocked out in amazement staring at Sam

"Hi Dean" Sam said a little shakily

"Well look at you walking and talking" Dean said walking up to Sam

"Yeah I put my own socks on the whole nine" Sam told him taking a seat on the couch

"That's good but how are you feeling?" Dean inquired feeling slightly sceptical towards his brother's chilled demeanour

"I'm fine really, I mean my head hurts a little but other than that…" Sam trailed off

"You sure?" Dean asked still sceptical

"Look I'm as surprised as you are but yeah I'm fine, truly" Sam insisted

"Okay well no use looking a gift horse in the mouth right?" Dean finally agreed with Sam taking another swig of his beer

"Exactly, so by the way where's Drade?" Sam asked looking around the room

"She's…um" Dean froze for a moment not knowing what to say when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Gabriel?" Sam wondered seeing the archangel descend from the stairs

"Oh hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Gabriel asked trying to sound like his usual self but Sam immediately noticed something was different about the former trickster.

"I'm feeling better but um why are you here?" Sam replied looking over at Gabriel who was now leaning in the doorway to the study with his hands in his pockets.

"Why else?" Gabriel responded with a confused face

"He doesn't know" Dean said looking to Gabriel then to Sam

"I don't know what?" Sam asked furrowing his brow as he looked at Dean

"Drade's here Sammy, she's upstairs injured" Dean explained

"What? How?" Sam asked

"She was injured after saving your soul while in the cage" Gabriel said a little irritation rising in his voice.

"What, she saved me?" Sam asked looking blankly at Gabriel

"Yes she tore your soul from Michael and Lucifer but in the process ended up getting the crap kicked out of her," Gabriel said a little harshly

"Okay that's enough! Look Gabriel I get it…" Dean began before Gabriel cut him off

"No you don't!" Gabriel snarled pulling his hands from his pockets clenching them into fists as he stood from the doorframe. Dean fell silent because he really didn't know what Gabriel was going through watching Drade hurt like that.

"You don't understand! When an angel bonds with someone it goes deeper then anything you could even begin to fathom! We share everything pain, sadness, happiness EVERYTHING!" Gabriel emphasized with wave of his hand to the side

"Then why couldn't you feel her pain when she came back?" Dean asked confused

"Because Drade had a tattoo placed on her that blocks me, she didn't want to hurt me" Gabriel explained shifting his eyes to the floor as tears welled up in them.

"How bad was she hurt?" Sam asked quietly

"Pretty badly" Dean said looking over at Sam then back to Gabriel

"Look Sam I'm glad you're alright but she's my mate" Gabriel explained his voice breaking slightly

"No of course I get it" Sam said completely understanding to Gabriel's anger

Gabriel was about speak again but he didn't get a chance before he was interrupted.

"Gabe that's enough" the elegant female voice was familiar

"Drade?" Gabriel questioned turning around to face the staircase

It was defiantly Drade she was standing barefoot on the staircase her wings tucked up behind her even the broken one. Drade leaned on the banister for support as she was still a little shaky if the flush across her cheeks and the sweat running down her temples was any indication. Gabriel swiftly sprinted up to Drade grabbing her arm to help balance her as he looked over her injuries a little amazed she was even standing.

"I'm fine Gabe, just a little uneasy" Drade explained her face portraying that usual cockiness she always had

"It's good to see you up and about," Dean said standing below the banister

"Come on you should sit down" Gabe insisted pulling Drade into the study before setting her on a chair so her wings wouldn't touch anything.

"You may be feeling better but you certainly don't look better" Dean Stated walking into the study as Drade sat on the chair placing her forearms on her thighs, hunching her back slightly to accommodate her massive, injured wings.

"Thanks and you're a picture of purity as always" Drade retorted lifting her head slightly to look up at Dean.

"You better believe it" Dean said leaning against the doorframe ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Gabriel who was standing next to Drade with a hand on her shoulder.

The smile that crossed Drade's face was sincere but Dean noticed right away that she was exhausted as well as being in pain having probably gotten up far sooner then she should have. Gabriel looked back at Drade's wings then back to her though she was focused now on Sam.

"You don't need to apologize Sam" Drade said reading what was plastered all over Sam's face

"But you got hurt because of me" Sam stated hanging his head a little

"Maybe but the choice to take on Lucifer and Michael was my own," Drade told him simply

"Drade? I'm going to have a look at your wing, okay?" Gabriel checked before moving behind her

"Alright" Drade agreed as she breathed out sharply

Gabriel placed a gentle hand on Drade's wing near the base where it wasn't injured then moved slowly up it till he reached the broken wing joint lightning his grip more. Gabriel gently removed the split from Drade's wing causing her flinch slightly in pain from the contact but the break was healed despite the fact it was broken only a few hours ago.

"It's looking good" Gabriel told her as he gently applied a bandage to the wounds along the wing.

"Huh, wish it would feel better" Drade admitted hanging her head to her chest breathing in sharply as Gabriel finished bandaging her wounds then walked around to kneel in front of Drade.

"How are you Sam?" Drade finally asked lifting her head slightly to look over to Sam on the couch

"I'm better, I guess" Sam responded hesitantly watching as Gabriel rubbed a hand over her shoulder

"No memories, no pain, etc?" Drade inquired still breathing a little heavily

"No nothing it's all just gone" Sam confirmed

"Good" Drade stated looking over to Gabriel now whom was still kneeling next to her his hazel eyes meeting hers

"You alright?" Gabriel asked looking into Drade's eyes with concern

"I'm fine, really I've endured more pain then this, trust me" Drade reassured him as she leaned over pressing her lips to his. Gabriel pressed in to the kiss deepening it slightly before pulling away to press his forehead to hers.

"It's been too long, I missed that," Drade said smiling weakly at Gabriel

"Drade I hate to break this up but why would Death save you?" Dean finally asked still leaning on the doorframe earning a disapproving look from Gabriel.

"Maybe because he considers me to be almost like a daughter…well maybe not probably more like best friends lady and gentleman you know that sort of thing" Drade explained

"Really? Wow in good with death that's got to be handy?" Dean questioned unintentionally

"Death enjoys my company because I don't question his methods or means plus I don't tend to screw with the natural order of things," Drade explained further

"How long have you known him?" Sam asked

"A long time" Drade responded simply looking to the floor with a smile


End file.
